1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device that establishes communication with a server computer via a network, and more specifically pertains to setting for communication in such a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical examples of a communication device include a router that connects multiple computers to the Internet and a wireless LAN access point that establishes a wireless LAN. The communication device generally requires specified setting for communication on a first power supply to the communication device. For example, the router that adopts the PPPoE (Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet, Ethernet is a registered trademark) protocol for connection to the Internet requires setting of a user ID and a password. The wireless LAN access point usually requires setting of an SSID and a WEP key. Some proposed techniques for setting such information are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-40651 and No. 2003-283589.
The user's setting operations for communication setting in the communication device are generally based on a Web browser installed in a computer. The user enters an IP address, which is allocated in advance to the communication device, in a URL entry box on the Web browser. A specific Web page for entry of setting information required for the communication setting is then sent from the communication device to the computer. The specific Web page is displayed on the Web browser of the computer for the user to enter the required setting information.
In the event of activation of the Web browser before completion of the communication setting, the Web browser displays an error message, for example, ‘No Server is Found or there is a DNS error’. Under such conditions, the user may not be sure which action is to be taken next. The error message may successfully inform the user of no completion of the communication setting. The user who is unfamiliar with the communication setting may, however, have difficulties in entering the IP address of the communication device in the URL entry box on the Web browser to complete the communication setting in the communication device. The user should be informed in advance of the IP address allocated to the communication device. Even a skilled user may thus find some difficulties in setting operations to establish communication.